


"what do you see in him?"

by jjml__co (sunstealer)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, slightly canon compliant, this is me just being soft about lumark, word dump basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstealer/pseuds/jjml__co
Summary: mark lee sees the world a little differently now thanks to wong yukhei, and he's eternally grateful.





	"what do you see in him?"

**Author's Note:**

> a little one shot centered around the way mark looked at yukhei at certain points in the vlive. that boy was whipped, i tell you.

if you asked mark what he saw in yukhei to look at him like he held the world in his hands, he would give you a little, almost nervous, laugh and immediately try to change the subject, because what he saw would've been hard to explain for he himself didn't exactly know why.

most people saw an extremely loud, tall, and handsome guy. they would remark how much he laughed, how much he smiled, but mark saw past all that.

he saw yukhei at his lowest moments. like the time he almost wet himself from killing an insect with his gigantic hands, or the time he bawled his eyes out watching a cartoon film. mark found that it was those moments that mattered the most. the moments where he realized how flawed yukhei could also be, how his mind sometimes failed to translate words correctly, how he wasn't as perfect as mark thought he looked.

it was moments like those where mark saw yukhei as _yukhei_.

through him, mark learned to take notice of the little things and keep them close to his heart, like how yukhei's eyes twinkled when he smiled, or how smug he looked whenever mark would successfully form a coherent sentence in mandarin. mark liked how they helped each other with different languages. he liked how the difference in their cultures brought them together, how the phrase "opposites attract" completely applied to them. while mark was small and composed, yukhei was large and all over the place. together they fit in all the right places, fitting in the missing pieces.

sometimes mark would be caught off guard by yukhei. not by his loudness, or his bright personality, or how everything yukhei said seemed to end with exclamation points, but by his sincerity. there would be times where yukhei would quiet down and tell mark how thankful he was for him, with those big soulful eyes and the lowest voice he's ever heard, and sometimes, mark can't help but laugh.

he laughs at the suddenness, he laughs because he's flustered, and he catches yukhei smiling at him before telling him that he _was_ grateful for mark. for dealing with his incompetence in speaking at times, for him being patient with him and not minding him being loud, and for staying whenever he got lonely.

yukhei thanks mark for being mark.

mark thinks it should be the other way around.

mark believes he should be the one thanking yukhei for being himself instead. he wants to thank him for unconsciously teaching him how to appreciate the little things, because of how big and loud yukhei's whole being seems to be, mark gets to see the details a little clearer. he gets to completely lose his composure whenever it comes to yukhei when usually he'd be calm and collected. he gets to laugh until tears form in the corner of his eyes and until he's coughing from almost busting his lungs. he gets to witness yukhei in all his blinding glory every morning as he walks out of their room, dried drool on his face, hair mussed up and unruly, yet mark still thinks he shines brighter than the rising sun.

mark laughs easier, smiles easier, loves easier, and he's thankful.

 _they're_ thankful for each other. they see the best whenever they're at their worst, they're the light in each other's storms, their yellow brick road. they're drawn to each other like magnets, like moths to a fire. they seek each other out in a crowded room, hands wanting the other's company, for warmth only the other can provide, for comfort only the other can give.

when mark looks at yukhei, he's looking at everything. him, the world around him, the world he's shown him, and mark finds his answer.

mark looks at yukhei like he held the world in his hands because he saw yukhei as his galaxy.

and yukhei saw him the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me about lumark and nomin on twitter @angelnjms i'm nice i swear but i'm a little bad at making friends


End file.
